DE CAPITANES Y SIRENAS -AU
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Una furiosa tormenta unió sus caminos, introduciéndolos en una serie de situaciones que escapaban de su imaginación. Este fic contiene palabras altisonantes y contenido adulto. Se aconseja discreción. Ilustrador: Edición deportada: PaolaRangel439 Historia dedicada a PaolaRangel439. Espero de todo corazón que te guste.
1. chapter 1

Esta historia maneja contenido adulto, se aconseja discreción.

* * *

Las gruesas nubes en el cielo habían sido un mal indicio, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Sus hombres le preguntaron en más de una ocasión si era su decisión final, recibiendo como respuesta su mirada gélida, haciéndolos callar.

Y Max le mostró un par de rutas más longevas, pero potencialmente más seguras, que no quiso aceptar.

 _Debemos llevar este botín ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder señoritas._

Había sido tan idiota.

La tormenta se presentó ante ellos de manera descomunal, golpeando fieramente los costados del barco y evitando que los hombres a su cargo realizaran correctamente las actividades que les exigía al ver sus diestros pasos atacados por la fuerza de las olas.

—Nino, ¡toma el timón! Kim ¡El ancla, ahora! —Fue entonces que sucedió.

Una ola golpeó el lateral del barco, provocando que el ancla se escapara de las manos de su navegante, el cual cayó a las profundidades del mar. Apenas había sido consciente de sus acciones cuando ya se había lanzado, intentando salvar al hombre de una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

Una muerte digna para cualquier pirata, sí. Pero eso no demeritaba la necesidad de todo hombre de alejarse de los brazos de la muerte tanto cómo le fuese posible.

Sus zancadas fueron amplias hasta que llegó a él, cortando con el puñal que solía descansar en el interior de su bota derecha la gruesa soga que lo ligaba al ancla. Esa que se había atorado en la pierna de Kim antes de caer y que ella había notado de pura suerte.

La soga se rompió después de algunos forcejeos contra el puñal, liberando al hombre que recibió una serie de señas de la azabache, indicándole que subiera a flote.

Marinette se quedó unos segundos a la mitad de la nada, apreciando cómo el ancla se perdía para siempre en el fondo del mar. De haber podido hubiese suspirado en ese momento, aunque ese no era el momento de preocuparse por la falta de un ancla en su barco.

Primero debía hacer que sus hombres sobreviviesen a la tormenta.

Con brazadas largas se fue acercando a su barco, deseosa de sentir el aire circular por sus pulmones, hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón. El dolor y la impresión le hicieron perder su arma blanca. Volteó en busca del hombre que había ido a salvar, pero Kim ya no estaba siquiera cerca.

No dejándole más remedio que buscar el modo de salir de esa situación por su cuenta.

Debía mantener la calma, de otro modo se encontraría perdida.

Se inclinó e hizo los ojos chinitos, esperando encontrar el inicio y el fin de la soga para poder desamarrarla, pero cada vez era más difícil ver lo que había a su alrededor y sus pulmones empezaban a exigir aire con mayor ahínco.

Más la acción no resultaba fácil.

Continuó luchando, a pesar de que el agua salada empezaba a llenar sus pulmones y sus fuerzas desaparecían conforme más luchaba con la soga que llevaba el ancla, hasta lo más profundo del océano.

Ahí donde los monstruos más voraces vivían, esperando alguna dulce presa con la cual divertirse para después asesinarla.

Deseaba tanto que ese no fuera su final. No en ese momento, en el que su mente utilizaba sus últimos segundos de cordura para decidir qué le provocaba más dolor; si la circulación perdida en su pierna derecha, la abrasante sensación que llenaba sus pulmones o el recuerdo de su madre que le decía una y otra vez que debía mantenerse en la cocina y dejar el trabajo de verdad a los hombres.

 _Maldita vieja controladora_.

Con ese último pensamiento dejó de luchar, observando la silueta del barco que capitaneaba desaparecer por culpa de otra figura, la cual no alcanzó a distinguir antes de que todo se volviera negro y de que una suave presión se posará en sus fríos labios.

Cuando la conciencia regresó a ella pensó que había muerto, no había forma de que sobreviviera a algo así.

Sorprendiéndose al reconocer su querido camarote, con la luz del sol cruzando por la pequeña ventana y el suave movimiento de las olas meciendo el barco después de la tormenta. Intentó levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, dispuesta a preguntar a la primera persona que se encontrará lo que había sucedido, pero una mano fría la hizo recostarse nuevamente con un gesto gentil.

—Debes descansar, tuviste una noche difícil —Se giró a ver el dueño de la desconocida voz de quien no se había percatado de su presencia, encontrándose con un hombre de ojos esmeralda y cabellera rubia que no lograba reconocer.

 _El agua debió afectarme demasiado_.

—¿Esto es un sueño? —Preguntó con pesadez, recibiendo una sonrisa reconfortante de su extraño acompañante.

 _Quizá sí estoy muerta_.

No recordaba haber visto a un hombre tan atractivo en toda su vida.

—No querida, esto no es un sueño.

La azabache abrió la boca en busca de más respuestas, siendo interrumpida por la puerta de su camarote que se abría súbitamente, sobresaltándolos.

—¡Capitán! —La voz de Rose llegó a sus oídos, reconociendo el temor en ella —Por fin ha despertado, ¡estábamos tan preocupados!

La rubia dejó algo pesado en la mesa del camarote que no logró distinguir; observando cómo la dulce chica se acercaba para ayudarla a levantar el torso de su cuerpo con algunas almohadas como respaldo para su mayor comodidad.

Después de aquello fue depositado frente a ella una bandeja con dos platos de una espesa sopa de papas.

—Pero qué...

—Debes reponer fuerzas antes de levantarte Marinette —Las delgadas manos de Rose tomaron uno de los platos para segundos después ofrecérselo al chico de cabellera rubia —Por favor, acepta esto como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Será un placer.

El rostro de Rose estaba ligeramente colorado mientras evitaba ver fijamente al desconocido. _¿Por qué?_

Su duda fue respondida cuando lo observó con mayor atención.

No había ningún tipo de prenda cubriendo la parte superior del chico, era natural que alguien tan encantador y pudoroso como Rose se mostrará tan nerviosa ante tal escena.

—¿Mis hombres no te han ofrecido ropa? —Preguntó en el momento que se encontraron nuevamente solos.

—Lo hicieron, pero no estoy cómodo con ella —Una sonrisa ladina acompañaron sus palabras antes de meter su nariz en el tazón café.

Lo observó apreciar el olor de la sopa, antes de empezar a comer mientras ella se preguntaba qué estaba mal ahí. Algo no encajaba, lo sabía; pero no lograba precisar el qué.

—¿Tú me rescataste?

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Estamos a la mitad del mar ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Su invitado giró levemente los ojos, pensando en cómo debía responder.

—Digamos que te vi en problemas y decidí ayudar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamó Adrien, Marinette.

El hombre a su lado empezó a comer con verdadera gula, dándole algunos segundos para meditar la situación.

—¿Hay algún modo en el que pueda recompensarte? —Preguntó, consciente de que le había salvado la vida y esa era una deuda que no se podía permitir.

—De hecho, lo hay. Pero prefiero que primero recuperes tus fuerzas —La mano masculina tomó la cuchara del plato frente a ella, a espera de hacerla entrar a su boca —No sería cortes de mi parte hablar de negocios cuando te encuentras débil.

La azabache dudó unos segundos antes de abrir sus labios y permitir que el contenido caliente de la cuchara se fundiera en su lengua. Intentó no pensar en lo mucho que le molestaba la sutil referencia a su estado actual, al tiempo que detallaba la mano del varón.

En ese momento quiso gritar.

En la mano se podían ver unas pequeñas escamas verdosas, adheridas a su piel.

Se obligó a juntar todo el aire que pudo cuando su boca se encontró vacía, antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué demonios eres?

Y él, con la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto en toda su vida contestó.

—Un tritón.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia maneja contenido adulto, se aconseja discreción.

* * *

—Tienes que estar bromeando ¿En serio vas a ponernos en manos de esos malnacidos? —Preguntó André que continuaba eliminando el espacio existente entre los dos.

O al menos tanto cómo le era posible, ya que el tritón de rasgos maduros era incapaz de contradecir a Adrien, quien era el elegido para guiar a su pequeño grupo.

—Claro que estoy hablando en serio, somos seres civilizados y ellos no son diferentes a nosotros, tienen emociones, sueños —El tritón de apariencia más joven sonreía emocionado, creyendo en la visión que tenía del futuro —Podemos vivir en armonía todos juntos.

—Pero son piratas de los que estás hablando, Adrien. Son viles, han intentado llevarnos con ellos, ¡para hacernos quién sabe qué tipo de atrocidades!

—Y nosotros los hemos hundido en el mar pensando que pueden respirar en el agua. Somos igual de inexpertos que ellos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, no puedes compararnos con ellos.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? Esto no es un chiste, va a pasar, además, las demás están de acuerdo —En ese momento el de ojos verdes empezó a alejarse, pensando que la conversación se había terminado.

—Vamos, Adrien. Las demás dirían que sí a cualquiera de tus propuestas, incluso si les pidieras meterse a la boca del kraken —El comentario que intentaba ser sarcástico no fue bien recibido; la mirada endurecida del chico se posó al momento en André.

—Eso no es gracioso.

—Lo siento, no debí decirlo.

—Esto no esta a discusión André, se hará, simplemente hay que esperar el momento correcto —El de ojos verdes dio media vuelta, decidido a no escuchar nada más.

—El momento correcto para que nos maten —Masculló el tritón de aleta gris, cuando Adrien estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo.

Ellos dos habían tenido ese tipo de discrepancias desde que se conocieron, provocando de vez en vez ese tipo de conversaciones, que no llevaban a ningún lado y que solían terminar del mismo modo. Ya que el grupo que conformaban solía tomar las decisiones mediante a la democracia y las sirenas, de algún modo, siempre terminaban decantando por las propuestas de Adrien, enervando a André.

André solía pensar que la situación procedente por el atractivo de Adrien, cuando se trataba de algo más simple. El hombre de cabellera rubia emanaba pasión cada vez que hablaba de algo que quería, de algo que pensaba que era correcto.

Algo que sentía que ya estaba escrito.

Justo como ese momento en el que nadaba inquieto por la obscuridad que gobernaba el mar, dada la fuerte tormenta que en ese momento golpeaba la Tierra. Iba sin rumbo específico, buscando algo que desconocía.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una silueta hundiéndose a una velocidad constante mientras luchaba por su vida, intentando deshacerse del peso que abrazaba su pierna. Aún cuando era evidente que no era capaz de hacerlo sola.

Nadó en su dirección, reconociendo al instante que la silueta correspondía al de una mujer. No era la primera que había visto tan adentrada al océano, ni la primera que encontraba en una situación complicada. Aún así...

Tomó su rostro cuando estuvo frente a ella, observando una burbuja de aire salir de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. No lo pensó demasiado antes de juntar sus labios.

Uno, dos, tres segundos antes de separarlos, impresionado tras notar que estos seguían ligeramente cálidos a pesar de la temperatura tan baja del mar. Dirigió su mirada a su pecho, sintiéndose aliviado al notar que subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración renovada. Un pequeño truco que había aprendido de las sirenas y que no había tenido probabilidad de probar hasta ahora.

Su mirada siguió bajando hasta las piernas, apresurándose a tomar la soga para alzar el peso muerto que estaba lastimándola y después, subir a la superficie.

Las gotas de lluvia golpearon su rostro al momento, el cielo se iluminó y un fuerte estallido lo acompañó al poco tiempo. Todo junto a una conversación que se estaba realizando a gritos dentro del barco.

—¡Marinette venía detrás mío!

—¡Pues será mejor que regreses ahí y la traigas de vuelta, desgraciado! —Alguien se asomó desde el barco para saltar, encontrándose con él, que seguía manteniendo a flote el cuerpo de la mujer y el peso muerto que la había atrapado.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó el hombre en el barco.

—¿¡Pero, qué te pasa!?

—¡U-un montruo tiene al capitán! —Un hombre de tez morena se asomó al momento, abriendo la boca como si no supiese qué decir.

—¡Necesito ayuda para subirla! —Se apresuró a decir, antes de que le lanzaran una navaja o cualquier otra cosa.

El hombre de tez morena se apresuró a bajar con ayuda de una soga, tomando el cuerpo de la mujer con algo de rudeza.

—¿La tienes? —Quiso saber Adrien antes de soltarla por completo.

—¡Sí!

—¡Entonces subamos! —El de tez morena lo observó de manera inquisitiva mientras Adrien afienzaba su mano a uno de los tablones decorativos del barco, levantando su cuerpo y la soga que seguía uniendo la pierna de la mujer con el peso muerto.

La aleta negra que instantes antes tenía desapareció, dando lugar a un par de piernas con las cuales se ayudo a subir.

—¡Subanme! —Pidió el pirata, que empezaba a quedarse atrás en relación al hombre rubio.

—¿Marinette está..? ¡Ahh! —Preguntó una mujer de cabello rubio, que se tapo los ojos al instante.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó el hombre que Adrien había visto asomarse momentos antes. El desconocido había sacado su espada, enfrentándolo.

—¡Guarda ese arremedo de espada, ahora! —Bramó quien había bajado por el capitán —¡Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos! ¡Rose, Marinette va a querer algo de sopa cuando despierte! ¡Kim, estas a cargo de que este barco no se hunda hasta que yo regrese!

El pirata uso su puñal para romper la soga que ataba la pierna de la chica de cabello negro, antes de tomarla en brazos e indicar a Adrien que lo siguiera al nivel inferior del barco.

—¿Ella estará bien?

—Ella es la persona más ruda que conozco, claro que estará bien –El pirata dio una patada a la puerta de un camarote tras aquela afirmación.

—Yo soy Nino —Se presentó el pirata después de revisar de manera general a la mujer que ahora descansaba en una cama.

—Yo Adrien.

—Bien, Adrien. No sé qué carajos eres, pero aquí la que hace las preguntas es esa hija de perra que trajiste con nosotros. Te traeré algo de ropa y volveré a cubierta ante de que ese idiota que deje a cargo nos hunda.

—No quiero ropa.

–Pero —El barco se movió bruscamente , deteniendo las palabras de Nino —¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto. Supongo que puedo dejarte solo con ella, pero déjame decirte, si haces algo raro ella se ocupara de cortarte las bolas.

El pirata de tez morena salió pitando del camarote, Adrien observó el lugar antes de sentarse a un lado de la cama, dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta hasta que la chica que estaba frente a él despertara.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás ella era la persona que necesitaba encontrar para dar lugar a su plan.

Solo esperaba que observarla mientras esperaba a que despertara no resultara algo raro.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Aclaraciones:

-¨El capitán¨. Sé que lo más correcto actualmente sería llamar a Marinette: capitana. Pero la historia no esta basada en esta era, así que me pareció más correcto mantener el género como masculino al referirnos a su rango.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Esta historia maneja contenido adulto, se aconseja discreción._**

* * *

La azabache y su camarada estaban sentados en la arena con una botella de alcohol, esto tras sobrevivir la tormenta que los había golpeado de camino a casa y después de vender las materias primas que habían robado a los barcos del rey.

Ambos observaban el mar que se alzaba frente a sus ojos una y otra vez, provocando que Marinette se preguntará cómo muchas otras veces si las olas serían capaces de tocar la luna llena alguna vez.

Una pregunta que había marcado su vida desde pequeña y que aún no parecía dispuesta a salir de su cabeza.

—Y bien, ¿vas a acceder? —Preguntó Nino antes de dar un trago a la botella de alcohol que no tardó en cambiar de manos.

—No lo sé —Aceptó, sintiendo la mirada extrañada de su amigo que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras surgir de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que aún estoy asimilándolo —Y no era para menos.

Marinette había escuchado cientos de historias sobre sirenas; sobre su belleza, su melodiosa voz y las propiedades fantásticas que tenían un beso suyo.

Pero de escucharlos a creerlos había un abismo inmenso, ya que estas historias solían ser contadas por hombres ebrios que no sabían siquiera dónde estaban parados.

Solo eran simples cuentos.

Y como pasaba con toda fantasía, existían personas alegando tener lo imposible. Como el cabello, las escamas o hasta sus lágrimas; cada una con un poder mayor al anterior. Lo mismo pasaba con otros seres que nadie había visto en realidad; ella misma vendió en su momento alas de insectos jurando que eran de un hada que había logrado atrapar con mucho esfuerzo.

Pero Adrien...

A él lo vio, lo tocó e incluso hablaron durante un largo tiempo. Acciones que también había hecho Nino, que era una persona tan escéptica como ella y que no había bebido agua salada hasta perder el conocimiento. Y ni hablar de sus hombres, que también lo habían visto y a quienes les tuvo que hacer jurar que no contarían de su existencia a nadie al llegar a tierra firme; petición que aceptaron al saber que, si no lo hacían, perderían la cabeza.

Marinette bebió el contenido de la botella antes de regresarla a su amigo y perderse en sus recuerdos.

 _—_ _De acuerdo, he muerto y estos son los últimos pensamientos cuerdos de mi cerebro —Dijo de manera rápida mientras removía el cabello de su cabeza, histérica._

 _—_ _¿Es en serio? —Preguntó divertido el rubio ante sus acciones._

 _—_ _Cállate, sensual alucinación._

 _—_ _¿Piensas que soy sensual?_

 _—_ _¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de que me muera de verdad? —Continuó hablando sin hacerle caso, como si de ese modo fuera a desvanecerse de esa habitación y por ende de la faz de la tierra._

 _—_ _Ey, chica intrépida. Soy real, ¿Ves? —Dijo tomando su mano para apoyarla sobre su mejilla._

 _—_ _Es imposible, mis hombres no te dejarían subir al barco sin colgarte de la cola primero —Y llamarlo monstruo de paso, conocía perfectamente a sus hombres como para no imaginarlo._

 _—_ _Bueno, fue fácil cuando vieron que traía conmigo a su capitán —La sonrisa ladina, la penetrante mirada verde y el cabello rubio cayendo despreocupadamente en el rostro del chico se habían tatuado en su memoria._

Imagen que tuvo que ser dejada de lado a causa del golpeteo insistente de la botella en su hombro; dejándola terriblemente avergonzándola al percatarse de que su rostro se encontraba caliente, sin ser culpa del alcohol.

—¿Irás a casa? —La pregunta llegó a sus oídos mientras consumía la bebida que le habían ofrecido.

—No, no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

—Podrías ir y visitarla.

—¿De verdad? ¿Planeas que me muestre ahí como si la extrañase?

—Oye, es tu madre —Marinette tomó un nuevo trago de alcohol, odiando a su amigo por aquel comentario.

—Me iré, pero no a casa. Estoy segura de que estas ansioso por meterte entre las faldas de una mujer y yo ya te lo he impedido demasiado.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —La azabache se levantó con la botella en sus manos, antes de aventarle un par de monedas a su amigo.

—Será mejor que le compres algo bonito a Alya después de que te saque a patadas de su lecho.

La risa de Nino se vio opacada por el rugir de las olas que continuaban su incesante lucha por subir al cielo mientras Marinette se alejaba de la playa.

Caminando sin rumbo, pero dispuesta a no ir a su antigua casa. No cuando recordaba cada día en los que regresó a la hora incorrecta, provocando que su madre le pidiese a gritos que se encara en medio de la pequeña sala, antes de golpearla una y otra vez con un cinturón de cuero.

Dejando marcas rojas que le dolían en el alma y que, en su momento, la hicieron llorar hasta la inconsciencia.

Todo por desear ver un poco más las olas que se movían con pasión a causa de un sueño por cumplir, a diferencia de la tierra que cambiaba lentamente y que no parecía tener un fin.

¿Algún día las olas serían capaces de tocar la luna llena? ¿Ella sería capaz de ver aquel día?

No estando en esa casa, lo sabía.

 _—_ _Otra vez estuviste con ese negro, ¿verdad?_

¨ _Se llama Nino y es mi amigo_ ¨. Le había contestado la primera vez, recibiendo una cachetada que le hizo perder uno de sus dientes de leche, solo porque se había quedado más tiempo del debido jugando en la playa con él.

 _—_ _¡Eres una cualquiera desvergonzada!_

En su momento llegó a pensar que lo era, al igual que ella. Había escuchado a muchas mujeres decir esas palabras para referirse a su madre, ignorando que ella se encontraba cerca o quizás, ignorando que era su hija.

 _—_ _¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que una mujer debe estar en su casa después de la caída del sol?_

Preguntaba sin saber que odiaba estar en casa durante la noche, ya que ese era el momento en el que los hombres empezaban a tocar la puerta para visitarla. Todos entrando y saliendo de la habitación de su madre, con una sonrisa satisfecha después de que ella había gritado de placer.

Y a veces preguntándole con una mirada deseosa si ella no los podía atender, al encontrarse su madre ocupada. Todos esos hombres eran unos idiotas y para su lastima, era muy probable que ella fuera la hija bastarda de alguno de ellos.

¿Cómo iba a desear regresar a casa después de todo eso?

El contenido de la botella se acabó, momento en el que Marinette paseó su mirada a su alrededor. Una silueta negra la observaba, provocando que llevara lentamente su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Ahí, donde estaba escondida una de sus navajas.

—¿Quién está ahí? —La silueta negra y de gran tamaño dio un paso al frente, volviéndose más visible para la azabache.

—No sabía que habías regresado, Marinette —La mujer sonrió al reconocer al mayor. Dejando en paz el mango de su arma para acercarse a él.

No estaba consciente de que había caminado tanto.

—Acabo de llegar en la mañana. Pero dime ¿tienes lugar en tu posada para mí, Tom?

—Siempre que lo necesites, lo sabes.

Ambos entraron a la posada que el hombre administraba, dispuestos a dejar las preguntas para el día de mañana.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-El comentario despectivo para Nino es, nuevamente, usado por una situación de época. Me disculpo de antemano si a alguien le molesta.**

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta historia tiene contenido adulto. Se aconseja discreción._

* * *

Marinette se removió sobre la cama, debatiéndose si debía seguir durmiendo o si era buen momento para levantarse y comer el tocino que Tom ya estaba preparando para las personas que llegaban a su posada.

Esa debía ser la segunda ronda de alimentos que el hombre preparaba, lo sabía por el olor tan cargado que llegaba a su nariz. No pudo evitar sonreír, todas las personas ya debían estar trabajando, pero ahí estaba ella, disfrutando de una paz que pocas veces era capaz de sentir. Todo por Tom.

El hombre siempre se había mostrado amable con ella. Dándole de comer cuando pasaba sola por la posada, regalándole alguna prenda de vestir cuando podía permitírselo e incluso, dejándola dormir ahí cuando discutía con su madre.

Durante un tiempo fantaseó con la idea de que él era su padre y que por eso hacía todas esas cosas que le calentaban el corazón, ¿por qué no pensarlo? Ambos se llevaban bastante bien y él parecía siempre dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. No sabía demasiado sobre cómo debía comportarse un padre, pero lo que hacía Tom parecía ser más que suficiente. Aun cuando fuera una mentira para que su corazón no doliese tanto.

Aún recordaba con exactitud la forma en la que supo la verdad, en cómo había corrido durante la noche, después de que un hombre demasiado ansioso como para esperar a que Sabine estuviese sola intentó tocarla, recibiendo un golpe en la entrepierna que ella realizó con su rodilla. Entrando a la posada por la parte trasera, que daba directo a la cocina para encontrarlo ahí, lo suficientemente ebrio como para contarle todo y no recordar al día siguiente que ella dormía en una habitación.

Le había contado entre sollozos sobre su llegada a París, pocos años antes de conocerla y que se había asentado en las afueras del pueblo tras perderlo todo en Italia, por culpa de un hombre sin cordura que había matado a su esposa y a su hija. Un hombre que se quitó la vida poco después del crimen, dejando a Tom sin ninguna clase de justicia.

Esa conversación lo cambió todo para ella, porque si eso le había pasado a él que era uno de los mejores hombres que conocía, ¿qué podía esperar ella o cualquier otro? _Lo que sea_ , supo de pronto, pues no importaba lo buena que fuera una persona, al final, la vida seguía siendo una completa mierda.

Para su lastima, esa no era la única enseñanza que Tom le dio esa noche. Pues el hombre continuaba trabajando cada día de forma justa y llenándola de cariño como si de su padre se tratase. Como si en medio de toda la escoria existieran cosas que valían la pena.

Marinette se levantó de la cama con pesar, a sabiendas de que no podría dormir más después de recordar todo eso, sintiendo al instante una punzada golpear su cabeza por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior. Suspiró con desdén mientras metía el extremo de su camisa bajo su pantalón y se calzaba sus botas desteñidas, guardando con cuidado sus armas en la bota derecha y en su espalda. Después tomó la jarra de agua que estaba ahí y vertió su contenido en un tazón hondo, con el cual se lavó la cara antes de salir.

Estaba segura de que había perdido al menos una hora preparándose por la pereza con la que se movió por la habitación; de tratarse de otra persona, Tom ya habría aparecido en la puerta para pedirle que se levantara, bajara a desayunar o se marchase de una buena vez, en un tono de voz amigable al igual que autoritario. Pero ella no tenía que pasar por eso, podía quedarse toda la tarde en la habitación y solo la hubiese buscado para asegurarse de que comiera algo.

Marinette bajó las escaleras, llegando al gran comedor que era atendido por Lila, una chica de su edad que vivía cerca de ahí y que, siendo sincera, nunca le agradó demasiado. Sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria, Marinette cruzó la puerta que daba a la cocina, sentándose frente a la mesa donde Tom solía cortar los alimentos antes de prepararlos.

—Buenos días —Lo saludó, recibiendo al instante una taza de café negro.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido al muelle.

—Todavía no. El viaje fue complicado y les prometí a mis hombres unos días de descanso.

—¿Problemas? —Marinette no tuvo que ver a Tom para saber que la miraba con desaprobación, intentó centrarse en su café. Amargo, como le gustaba.

—Ya sabes, lo usual. Peleas con la guardia real, sobrevivir a la tormenta... — _Conocer un tritón_...

—¿Los guardias te hicieron eso? —Preguntó, pasando sus dedos por debajo de su oreja, donde ahora tenía una pequeña abertura.

—No en realidad —Se limitó a contestar, recordando que ese era el pequeño regalo que Adrien le había hecho al salvarla. Una especie de branquias, que le permitía respirar bajo el agua, pero no tan funcionales como para permitirle vivir como un pez.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Creo que es más aparatoso de lo que en realidad es. ¿Crees que me hace ver más ruda? —Intentó bromear sin éxito.

—Al menos no se ve infectado —Tras decir eso, el hombre regresó a su lugar frente al fuego —¿Fuiste al médico?

—Sabes que Nino es perfectamente capaz para mantener mis partes unidas y sin la necesidad de ponerme sanguijuelas encima.

—Las sanguijuelas son buenas para la salud.

—Eso es lo que quieren que creas —Contestó al momento, nunca le habían gustado esos animales.

—Al menos deberías de comer esto —Dijo el mayor, aventándole una naranja —No quiero que te dé escorbuto.

—Tranquilo, siempre hay naranjas en el barco, pero la tomaré con gusto.

—Ojalá tomarás algo más que mi comida y mi techo.

—¿Como qué? —Preguntó aun cuando sabía a qué se refería.

—Mis consejos.

—Vamos, ¿eso de nuevo? Pensé que ya había quedado todo claro.

—No dejaremos de hablarlo hasta que consiga que lo dejes. sabes que me preocupa que un día te vayas y nunca regreses.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué haría aquí? ¿Casarme? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Hacerles la vida miserable cómo mi madre lo hizo?

—Marinette —Le riñó, la azabache se mordió la lengua. Sabía perfectamente que a Tom no le gustaba que hablara mal de su madre.

—Lo siento, es solo que... de tan solo imaginarme anclada a tierra firme me duele el pecho.

—Un día entenderás que estar en un solo lugar no es malo, solo debes encontrar la razón que le dé sentido.

—¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó con la boca escurriéndole el jugo de la fruta.

—Una persona, un lugar o un objetivo.

—¿Y si mi objetivo es caminar sin mirar atrás?

—No está mal, pero nada se soluciona sino te detienes por un momento. Hay cosas que merecen la pena el esfuerzo de cuidarlo y trabajarlo.

—Quizás solo estoy buscando eso, un objetivo. Algo que lo cambie todo —Contestó, recordando lo que Adrien le había contado y su posible lugar en todo eso.

—Eso suena muy ambicioso.

—¿Crees que no puedo lograrlo?

—En realidad, me hace temer por cualquier persona que se ponga en tu camino cuando lo encuentres.

—Deberías venir conmigo, quizás así entiendas por qué no quiero dejarlo.

—Estoy muy viejo para eso, hija.

La chica sonrió, acercándose al fuego para preparase un huevo frito y almorzar con el mayor que justo se había sentado. Lila entró en ese instante, dejando algunos platos sucios junto a unas cubetas de agua antes de desaparecer con una escoba.

A Marinette le divertía, la chica le tenía suficiente miedo como para apenas cruzarse con ella. Usualmente se hubiese divertido molestándola un poco, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. No cuando pensaba en Adrien y todo lo que le había contado.

— _Humanos y tritones ¿juntos?_

— _Viviendo como iguales, sí_ —La de ojos color cielo empezó a reír, extrañando al ser que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa _—¿Por qué te ríes?_

 _—Amigo, creo que el agua salada te ha hecho mucho daño. ¿Sabes la clase de escoria con la que quieres que interactúen los tuyos? Maldición, todos los piratas sueñan con atrapar una sirena y venderla por todo el oro del mundo. Y eso hablando solo de los piratas._

 _—Tu no pareces una mala persona_.

— _En definitiva, eres muy malo juzgando._

A pesar de sus negativas, el varón se mantuvo firme en su propuesta, permitiendo que la chica cediera ante la duda. ¿De verdad era tan mala idea? Maldición, ella tenía branquias ahora, si lo hacía correctamente podría bajar al fondo del mar y ver a un kraken dormido o robar un barco perdido.

No sabía si los hombres tenían algo que ofrecer a los tritones, pero, aunque no fuese el caso, ella podía sacar muchos beneficios de todo eso. A menos que todos la creyeran una loca y la mandaran a la horca por todo lo que había robado en esos años.

¿Realmente valía la pena?

—Tom —Lo llamó tras sentarse a comer.

—¿Mmm?

—Crees en... ¿duendes y esas cosas?

—¿Duendes?

—O brujas. Ya sabes, esos seres sobrenaturales que nadie ha visto.

—No me gusta creer en lo que no he visto, lo sabes. Pero ¿quién sabe? El mundo es muy grande y no conocemos todos sus secretos.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Por qué pequeña? ¿Me trajiste un duende para que lo cocinara?

—No, es solo que en nuestro viaje encontramos a un hombre que hablaba de eso y... no sé, parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Bueno, yo creo que soy el mejor hombre en París y no por eso ves a todas las mujeres del lugar haciendo fila afuera de la posada. ¿Verdad? —El comentario hizo reír a Marinette.

—Tu eres el mejor hombre de París, Tom.

—Lo dices porque eres una chica inteligente.

—Es lo que me ha mantenido viva en el mar —La comida siguió en un silencio reconfortable, hasta que la chica se levantó para besar la mejilla del hombre y caminar a la salida.

—Recuerda pasar a verme antes de irte de nuevo —Pidió el hombre sin voltear a verla.

—Por supuesto, esta vez te traeré nuevas especias para que hagas algunos experimentos.

—Esa es mi chica.

—Tu no dejes que Lila se acerque a la cocina, quiero encontrar este lugar de pie cuando regrese —Continuó despidiéndose la azabache.

—Oye, de algún modo debe aprender.

—Pero tus comensales no deberían sufrir por eso.

—¡No te metas en muchos problemas! —Gritó Tom, cuando la chica ya estaba fuera del lugar.

—¡No prometo nada!

Y así, la chica se fue..

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
